inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Toilet
Toilet, labeled The Buffoon, is a male supporting character on Inanimate Insanity II, and the assistant of MePhone4. Personality Toilet is a loud, impolite, argumentative, and obnoxious buffoon, who is the half-witted assistant of MePhone4. Although MePhone4 has shown his displeasure of Toilet's assistance, Toilet appears to be quite absentminded and oblivious to the fact, and continues with his job with a happy and enthusiastic attitude. When speaking, Toilet has a British Cockney-eqsue accent, using his lid as his mouth. He also possesses the odd power of jumping and floating around in the air for short rapid amounts of time, especially in Episode 8. Toilet is known for his trademark habit of calling MePhone4 "Mr. Phone", pronounced "Mistah Phone" Which he appears very fond and attached to. In the episode Everything's A-OJ, it is revealed that he will do anything for MePhone4. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Toilet. Voice Actors *Taylor Grodin (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Marco Bonomo (Italy) Trivia *'Running Gag:' Toilet is always calling MePhone4 "MISTAH PHONE!" * Running Gag: MePhone4 is almost always sending Toilet to get wires. * Toilet's voice was revealed to be inspired by Maxmoefoe's prank phone calls. * Toilet is the 3rd limbless character, along with Box and Spikey Mervert. **He does, however, move around by jumping and floating. *Although Toilet does not possess a handle, he has shown the ability to flush himself. *Toilet is the fourth character to appear with an accent, his being of Cockney-esque. *Toilet seems to like cats, as seen in Episode 9 the pink card that Toilet likes has a "kitty" on it. He also likes the color pink. Gallery |-| Overall= ToiletForm.png ToiletFormAngry3.png Toilet.png Toiletty.png Mq1.png Toiletto.png Toilet yaaaaaa.PNG|YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Toilet.jpg ToiletWires.png ToiletReaction.png ToiletMePadBeans.png ToiletCherriesMasks.png ToiletReturnWires.png 12604672_1083679065000200_5820389325173807170_o.jpg Trol.png Nickel_and_toilet_weird.PNG Untitled_(Time_0_00_35;10).png Untitled_(Time_0_01_29;17).png Untitled_(Time_0_01_44;24).png Untitled_(Time_0_01_59;05).png Toilet_yaaaaaa.PNG This_is_pretty_funny..PNG Maxresdefault_(1).jpg 10978628_894557307245711_996695883593828775_n.png MOOch.png All.png 3.png Stupid_Face_5.9.JPG Stupid_Face_5.10.JPG Bez_nazwy1.png PaintbrushForgetsQuestion.png MeToilet.jpg MISTAR_FONE.png S2e10 toilet cutting the hedge.png S2e10 mephone4 and toilet.png S2e10 mepad and toilet.png S2e10 mepad, toilet and mephone4.png S2e9 mepad, mephone4 and toilet.png S2e9 mephone4, mepad and toilet.png S2e8 toilet, paintbrush and mepad.png S2e8 toilet and knife.png S2e8 toilet, you are leading us to imminent death. i must ask why.png S2e8 toilet appears behind soap.png S2e8 toilet and grand slams.png S2e8 toilet, listen.png S2e8 toilet, the fate of mephone's existence depends on us. we need to cure him now.png S2e7 i... i...i hate you, toilet.png S2e6 toilet blocks yin-yang with toilet water.png S2e5 mephone pushes toilet away.png S2e5 mephone and toilet.png S2e5 toilet, this is your chance to prove yourself to me. so don't screw it up 2.png S2e5 toilet, this is your chance to prove yourself to me. so don't screw it up.png S2e5 say, toilet. you think you can get me something other than wires?.png S2e5 toilet, where have you been? you were gone 3 months!.png S2e2 toilet, those are green wires! i wanted red ones! go get me the right wires! ugh, you never listen 3.png S2e2 toilet, those are green wires! i wanted red ones! go get me the right wires! ugh, you never listen 2.png S2e2 toilet, those are green wires! i wanted red ones! go get me the right wires! ugh, you never listen.png S2e2 toilet blush.png S2e1 i'm guessing you're referring to your new assistant. that is toilet. we couldn't really find anyone else who wanted to assist you for some reason. weird, huh? so yeah, there you go 2.png S2e3 toilet accidentally knocks box in pool.png S2e3 toilet jumps out of pool.png S2e3 oh, sorry, mr. mephone! oh, my toilet water's getting in the pool! 3.png S2e3 oh, sorry, mr. mephone! oh, my toilet water's getting in the pool! 2.png S2e3 oh, sorry, mr. mephone! oh, my toilet water's getting in the pool!.png S2e3 mephone kicks toilet in pool.png S2e3 toilet and mephone.png Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Host